Edward Snaps
by WriterSymone
Summary: After being rejected by Bella, something inside Edward snaps and he decides it's time that he does something about Bella.


_**I wrote this for Lord Bathory's contest. It has gore and is gruesome so if you read, don't get angry with me. It's a story nothing more. But I accept all comments, so feel free to tell me whatever you like. Enjoy!**_

Edward's arms flew around the young woman in a swift motion, one holding her arms, the other holding a cloth to her face. She inhaled the fumes and chemicals deep, struggling hard. A sadistic grin spread over Edward's face as Bella's head lolled back against his shoulder in unconsciousness.

Glancing around, Edward hoisted Bella onto his shoulder, carrying her down the alley to his car. He tossed her into the back seat, a dark evil laugh coming from him as he got behind the wheel. "If I can't have you Bella… no one can."

--

Bella's eyes fluttered opened, the brown depths glancing around the darkness. Her head and shoulders ached. She was shivering violently, her jaw beginning to chatter. _Click._ The buzz of a fluorescent light began above her head and when the light blink a blinding white, flickered out and came back on, Bella stared at the hunched over form of someone familiar.

"Edward."

He spun slowly on the stool, leaning back against the work table behind him. His head rose slowly, dark circles ringing flat black, haunted eyes. This was not the Edward Bella had once known. This was something dark. Inhumane.

"Do you like the accommodations Bella? I set them up just for you." the sharp pain in her shoulders made her look up. Her wrists were bound together above her head. She was naked, her feet dangling two inches from the ground.

The wall behind Edward featured to Bella's horror, something she never wanted to see. A long whip was hung on the wall, the black leather polished to a clean shine. Her eyes closed tight. This wasn't happening. Not to her. This was a dream.

Screaming as a soft sting shot through her nipple, Bella opened her eyes to see blood oozing from her right nipple. Edward grinned and snapped the other nipple clamp together in front of Bella's face. One side was a flat piece of metal, a thick piece of hollow steel looked like a barbell but came to a sharp point. He'd pierced her nipple!

Bella felt queasy, another sharp scream coming from her Edward snapped the other nipple clamp through her left nipple. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched blood ooze from each side of her nipples.

Bending his head, Edward wiped away the beads of blood, licking the crimson liquid slowly from his finger. His Bella… Giving a sharp yank at the chain, Bella's scream pierced the silence, followed by a slew of curse words.

Grinning, Edward walked back to the small work table. His fingers wiggled over the gleaming instruments, his hand soon wrapping around a simple looking silver hammer. One end round, the other flat. _That doesn't seem too bad_… Bella thought. Why would he use that if it wasn't like the clamps? Blood was trickling faster from the sides of the pierced flesh.

With a fast swing, the hammer hit, round end out. Jerking against binds, Bella gasped lightly as Edward pulled the hammer from her skin, showing seven blood covered needles. Licking the points, Edward grinned wickedly at Bella.

Her thigh was bleeding from tiny pin points in a perfect circle. If she lived through this, she would kill Edward. He swung again then, piercing the soft flesh of her stomach. Tears rolled down Bella's cheeks, as over and over she was pierced by the seven little needles on the hammer.

Edward stopped when Bella's thighs and stomach were red with blood beading needle pricks. Turning it over, he began piercing Bella's breasts. Her screams loud as she bawled. Yanking up on the chain, Edward grinned wickedly. Bella stared at him, her nipples were bleeding again.

Looping the chain over Bella's head, Edward walked over to his table of toys, leaving Bella screaming as her nipples were torn open slowly, the piercing getting bigger with the pull. Edward shivered with pleasure at her screams, as he grabbed a whip from a dark corner, a leather tail whip covered with sharp spikes held in his hand, whistling as it was swung around.

"How about we take out those nipple clamps. Would that be nice my love?" Bella's sobs were all he got in response. Yanking up on the chain, Bella's blood curdling scream followed, the sound sending chills through Edward, his cock pulsing at the sound of her pain.

The chain slipped over Bella's head, she wasn't going to live through this. She knew it. She'd never see her father again… or her mother. Not even Phil. Her sobs turned silent as Edward pulled out slowly on the chain attached to her nipple clamps.

"Bye bye clamps." Grinning, Edward ripped the clamps from Bella's nipples. Her screams were endless, the two split breasts leaking blood onto the floor and down Bella's body as she convulsed in pain, her screams beginning to turn hoarse.

"Awww… Bella dear. You're not going to be fun if you lose your voice. So, STOP SCREAMING!" the tail whip cracked across Bella's cheek, her screams stopping as she stared in surprise. Her cheek was slashed repeatedly from the small spikes. Her body convulsed slightly in pain.

Her shoulders gave then, both giving sickening pops as they came out of socket, Bella's screaming fresh. Edward's whip ripped across her other cheek, blinding Bella in one eye as a couple spikes tore through the tender eyeball, blood vessels bursting.

Sighing sadly, Edward dropped the tail whip, his hand gripping the whip over his shoulder. "damn.. I thought you were one of the strong ones." Pulling the whip from his shoulder, he circled Bella, "mmm, what a fine ass you have Bella." his hands stroked each cheek in turn. Her back was milky white and free of any wounds, her front covered in blood, her ripped nipples still bleeding as he gave a soft sniff and pulled his arm back, the whip toppling to the ground with a heavy sound.

Throwing his arm forward hard and yanking it back fast, Bella screamed, her back arching as the whip stuck deep in her skin, large mounds of flesh being ripped from her back or hanging by thin layers of flesh. Bella convulsed hard. The hollowed spikes on the whip ripping into her skin and tearing fresh chunks of skin, muscle and tissue from her back.

Edward could see the soft creaminess of bone through the red crevices in Bella's back. Grinning, he threw the whip forward again, ripping a strip of skin from Bella's back.

Laughing maniacally, Edward licked the blood from his hands and arms. His clothes were splattered with the crimson liquid. Pouring from Bella's back, blood slapped into a wet puddle on the floor, her body convulsing rapidly as blood leaked from the corners of her mouth.

Catching some of the blood in a cup, Edward took long swigs of the life's liquor that made his eyes burst blood red with life.

Taking his time cleaning up his toys and himself, Edward drank Bella's blood like the finest wine until she bled no more. He needed to dispose of the body…

Untying Bella's limp, torn body, Edward carried her to his car, tossing her into the trunk where she could bleed the rest of her life's blood into the fabric.

Humming as he drove through Forks, Edward pulled into the alleyway he'd kidnapped Bella in and tossed her body onto the ground, bones snapping as she hit the concrete face down, her shredded back to the rain.

Charlie would find her in the morning. Glancing back at Bella's lifeless body, Edward wondered what Mike Newton was doing. Perhaps he'd like to play.


End file.
